Nuit d'hiver
by Alienigena
Summary: New York, décembre 1930. Kirk commence à se rendre compte que vivre dans le passé n'a rien d'exaltant, et commence à regretter le confort de son vaisseau. Heureusement, Spock est là, et s'ingénie à lui remonter le moral, à la façon vulcaine... et peut-être un peu humaine aussi. Missing scene sans prétention pour "The city on the edge of forever".


_Cet OS est censé répondre à un défi d'écriture consistant à insérer dans un texte dix termes (en gras) autour de la rentrée des classes, mais dans un contexte différent. J'ai - évidemment - choisi _Star Trek_, et plus particulièrement "The city on the edge of forever". Spock est en train de construire un ordinateur et il a un peu de mal étant donné qu'il doit le faire avec les moyens du bord. Kirk, pour sa part, travaille pour gagner de l'argent et acheter les matériaux nécessaires à la confection dudit ordinateur, ainsi que de quoi manger, se chauffer, etc. J'ai imaginé que ça se passe en hiver, parce que je voulais qu'il fasse froid, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit canon (mea culpa). Juste une petite discussion entre les deux personnages, sans aucun autre but que de caser quelques mots et d'oublier que c'est la rentrée pour moi aussi (moi, stressée ? non, pensez-vous...). Le titre est accessoirement le nom d'un poème de Victor Hugo (mais normalement "nuits" est au pluriel)._

* * *

**Nuit d'hiver**

\- Vous savez, Spock, il fut un temps où je pensais que vivre dans le passé devait être merveilleux.

Le Vulcain leva brièvement les yeux de son travail et fit à son interlocuteur signe qu'il l'écoutait, tout en se replongeant dans la difficile connexion, faute d'outils appropriés, de deux fils visiblement récalcitrants. Jim frissonna et couvrit ses épaules de la couverture râpée qui traînait sur son lit de fortune.

\- Petit, je m'imaginais déjà vivant de formidables aventures à l'époque des mousquetaires. Un **double-décimètre** devenait facilement une épée, le balai de la cuisine me servait de cheval, et je galopais dans le jardin en me battant contre des branches basses et en criant « A moi, Richelieu ! »

\- Le lieutenant Sulu a probablement eu, enfant, les mêmes lectures que vous, fit remarquer le premier officier, s'attirant de la part son supérieur un petit rire qui se mua vite en toux.

\- Ensuite, j'ai eu ma période cow-boy. Mon frère s'étalait de la **gouache** rouge sur le visage pour faire l'Indien. Vous n'avez pas froid… ?

\- Négatif.

Un aboiement se fit entendre, suivi du son mélancolique d'une **flûte à bec**, sur laquelle un voisin quelconque arpégeait son chagrin. Kirk renifla et regarda avec une certaine rancœur le poêle vide. Il lui avait fallu choisir, aujourd'hui, entre acheter du charbon ou trouver pour Spock des vêtements de protection. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Le Vulcain, peu habitué aux outils grossiers qu'il utilisait pour construire la parodie d'ordinateur dont ils avaient besoin pour rétablir leur futur, s'était blessé à trois reprises la veille. Jim savait bien que des gants et une pauvre **blouse** élimée n'étaient pas d'une bien grande aide, mais Spock avait accueilli le présent avec une gratitude rare chez lui.

\- Vous disiez, capitaine ? demanda le premier officier en extrayant délicatement les quatre anneaux métalliques d'un gros **classeur** que Kirk avait acheté la veille.

\- Je disais que les années 30 m'ont également fasciné, un peu plus tard. J'ai pas mal lu sur le sujet, regardé plusieurs films. Je me dis maintenant que j'étais stupide.

Spock leva un sourcil interrogateur. Jim clarifia :

\- J'avais une vision extrêmement romantique de toutes ces époques. Je ne pensais ni à la pauvreté, ni au manque d'hygiène, ni aux conditions de vie, ni au froid, ni à rien de ce qui constituait la réalité quotidienne de millions de personnes.

Contre toute attente, le Vulcain acquiesça pensivement.

\- Vous avez connu ça, vous aussi ?

Spock sembla hésiter, s'empara d'un fil, le reposa, resta quelques instants les yeux fixés sur le mur de brique.

\- Avant de m'engager dans Starfleet, murmura-t-il, j'avais de la Terre, où je ne m'étais rendu qu'à deux reprises dans ma jeunesse, ce que vous appelez « une vision extrêmement romantique ».

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'un Vulcain entend par « romantisme », ironisa le capitaine avec un nouveau reniflement.

Il tira de sa poche un mouchoir à **grands carreaux** rouges et beiges, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et cueillit un éternuement qui emporta au passage une partie de sa trachée. Non, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé la vie dans les années 30. La réalité, toujours soucieuse d'offrir aux hommes ses leçons, lui rappelait son erreur depuis quatre jours, au prix d'un inconfort croissant. Il ferma les yeux, certain que son ami ne répondrait pas à une question aussi personnelle.

\- Disons ce que j'ai ressenti en arrivant sur Terre ressemblait probablement à ce que vous éprouvez en ce moment, finit par dire Spock out en mesurant le plus précisément possible la longueur d'un circuit à l'aide d'une **équerre** légèrement tordue.

Jim ouvrit les paupières, étonné. Il était rare que le premier officier utilise des expressions aussi peu vulcaines que « j'ai ressenti ».

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avec attrapé un rhume ? maugréa-t-il en se pelotonnant un peu plus (malheureusement peu efficacement) dans la couverture.

\- Les Vulcains sont immunisés contre les infections virales. Mais le froid, il est vrai, m'a surpris. J'étais venu sur Terre uniquement en été et j'en avais gardé le souvenir d'un climat doux et agréable. L'hiver que j'ai dû passer à Chicago pour une formation accélérée en xénolinguistique a grandement contribué à m'ôter ce genre d'illusions.

Kirk rit de nouveau.

\- J'imagine sans peine. Donc, pour vous, « romantique » signifie « ensoleillé » ?

De nouveau, Spock sembla hésiter.

\- Pas seulement. J'avais également de grandes espérances concernant la neige.

L'emploi du mot « espérance » était tout aussi incongru dans la bouche du Vulcain. Il s'agissait du genre de détail que Jim remarquait avec plaisir, heureux que Spock se sente suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour lui laisser apercevoir, quelquefois, l'humain en lui.

\- … Et ? interrogea le capitaine, qui se laissait prendre au jeu.

\- Et la neige, à Chicago, s'est rapidement avérée beaucoup moins blanche et immaculée que dans les représentations mentales que j'en avais.

Kirk grimaça avec empathie. Il imaginait sans peine la déception face à la bouillasse grisâtre que devenaient rapidement les flocons foulés aux pieds par des milliers d'individus.

\- Capitaine, enchaîna Spock, s'il vous est possible, demain, de vous procurer de la colle, d'une façon ou d'une autre… ?

Kirk regarda machinalement autour de lui et poussa un soupir.

\- Je cherche un PADD pour rajouter cela à la liste déjà conséquente que vous avez dressée tout au long de la soirée, mais nous n'avons même pas un stylo ici !

\- Le **stylo bille** ne sera inventé qu'en 1938, fit inutilement remarquer le premier officier.

Jim voulut répondre quelque chose, mais un double éternuement particulièrement désagréable lui fit oublier la remarque qu'il avait prévue. Spock leva brièvement les yeux et quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude passa dans son regard, mais ce ne fut qu'un éclair. Il reporta presque immédiatement son attention sur son travail.

Un arc électrique fusa soudain d'un des fils qu'il manipulait avec précaution et l'atteignit à la main gauche. Dans un réflexe, il recula sa chaise en se tenant le pouce.

\- Spock !

Kirk bondit de son lit et se précipita vers son ami.

\- Ce n'est rien, capitaine.

Bien évidemment, il ignora la remarque et ôta le gant qui arborait à présent un trou de taille respectable.

\- Bon sang, Spock, ce n'est pas « rien » !

Le Vulcain retira doucement sa main où s'étalait une vilaine brûlure.

\- Vous avez mal ?

\- Négatif.

\- Si au moins on avait une **trousse** de secours… marmonna Kirk. Si Bones était là, il dirait que nous sommes en plein Moyen Age.

\- Une remarque parfaitement illogique caractéristique du docteur McCoy, déclara Spock avec une sécheresse qui n'était pas exempte d'amusement.

Jim rit de nouveau.

\- J'aimerais bien l'entendre le dire, fit-il doucement remarquer. Et si jamais on ne le retrouvait pas ?

L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, bien évidemment. A l'angoisse d'avoir atterri dans un passé qui lui échappait, au risque de voir disparaître son avenir, s'ajoutait la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir son ami.

\- Capitaine, il est inutile de s'attarder sur ce qui pourrait être. Vous semblez fatigué. Le plus raisonnable serait d'aller nous coucher, pour économiser de l'électricité.

Kirk hocha la tête sans répondre, sentant venir une nouvelle quinte de toux qu'il étouffa dans son mouchoir pendant que Spock, tout en fixant sur son ami un regard préoccupé, rangeait méticuleusement ses outils improvisés dans un vieux **cartable** de cuir rongé par les mites qu'ils avaient trouvée l'avant-veille au pied d'une poubelle.

Non, tout cela n'avait rien de _romantique_. Jim s'en rappellerait la prochaine fois qu'il aurait des velléités de visiter le passé de sa propre planète.

La tête lourde, il se rassit sur son lit, puis s'allongea, resserrant autour de lui les pans de la couverture. Spock éteignit la lumière. Le capitaine l'entendit traverser la pièce et s'installer sur son propre matelas.

Un quart d'heure après, il ne dormait toujours pas, gêné par les symptômes les plus inconfortables du rhume. Alors qu'il se mouchait (pour la millième fois de la journée) le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas déranger Spock, le Vulcain reprit la conversation interrompue :

\- Cependant, certaines choses sur Terre correspondaient à l'image que je m'en étais faite.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Jim, curieux.

\- La neige, loin des hommes, sur les champs gelés. Les reflets du soleil sur l'Océan à la tombée du jour. Une averse de printemps sur les feuilles nouvelles. Toutes choses que j'avais imaginées sur ma planète, où l'eau ne gèle jamais, où nous n'avons pas de mer, où la pluie ne tombe que deux à trois fois par mois.

La voix grave du Vulcain le berçait, l'entraînait vers les rives du sommeil aussi irrésistiblement qu'une marée d'équinoxe. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas d'importance, les mots allaient et venaient comme des vagues, roulaient au-dessus de son esprit embrumé, et finirent par l'envelopper totalement.

Lorsqu'il fut certain, au son régulier de sa respiration, que le capitaine s'était endormi, Spock se tut (il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi longtemps et sa gorge était un peu sèche), se leva sans un bruit, déposa sa propre couverture sur les épaules de Jim, effleura un instant du bout des doigts la tempe de son ami pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, puis, rassuré, il s'agenouilla pour méditer.


End file.
